


Sea of Love

by PhoeFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm really sorry, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoeFiction/pseuds/PhoeFiction
Summary: Pidge and Hunk make it out alive btwencase you were worried





	Sea of Love

Keith awoke in a cold sweat, gory visions of his nightmare still fresh in his mind. Lance, the blood, the ungodly screaming. Keith watched it happen, there was nothing he could do, he just watched as that damn walking corpse took a bite out of Lance’s arm. It was a miracle they had gotten out of that shit fest alive. Running with Lance at his side, Keith was in a frenzy on what to do. If zombie movies had taught him anything it was that there was only one thing to do. Lance cried and begged for Keith not to do it. Soon sobbing pleds turned into curdling screams as Keith brought his axe down onto Lance’s arm. The axe was too dull to get the job done in just one stroke, with the second stroke the arm was clean off just above the elbow. At this point Lance was out cold, his breathing shallow as Keith hurried to bandage the new wound before hosting Lance onto his back. 

It’s been a week since and that nightmare has clung itself to Keith. Getting out of his makeshift bed of clothes from the convenience store he found himself hold up in, Keith decided to check on Lance. Keith was never known to be the most quiet person and his apparent shuffling had awoken a small pigeon from a similar nest to what Keith had. 

“Keith? What are you doing?” Pidge rubbed the sleep from her eyes, squinting to focus on the figure before her. 

“To check on Lance, it’s really cold tonight and I’m worried about him.”

Pidge heald his stare before speaking again, this time much slower, “Keith, we’ve been over this-”

“No, Pidge!” Keith didn’t mean to shout and he sure as hell didn’t mean to awake the sleeping figure from behind the counter.

“Keith?” Hunk’s large figure stood from behind the counter as he stretched. 

“He’s going to see Lance,” PIdge interjected before Keith could even get a word out. 

The pitted look Hunk gave was all Keith needed to see before storming off to the other side of the store. The other two made no move to stop Keith as he stomped his way to the back storage closet. It wasn’t a large thing but once it was looted of everything there was just enough room for Lance. Keith could hear the moans before even opening the door. During the door knob the door swung open with the force of Lance’s body behind it, causing Keith to stumble backwards. Lance couldn’t get more than a foot out of the closet due to a rope fassioned tightly around his midsection. His skin was deathly pale, his eyes cloudy and jaw slacked. Lance used his remaning arm to reach for Keith. Getting to his feet with a soft smile, Keith gently reached to grab Lance’s hand. 

“When will you give this up?” Pidge’s voice echoed from across the room. It was clear she holding back tears.   
“Keith, buddy,” Hunk made his way over to Keith, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s been a week ya know? Lance wouldn’t want this.”

Without hesitation Keith slapped Hunk’s arm away. “He’s not dead,” Keith’s voice was anything but quiet. “You two keep acting like he’s gone! He’s right here! I’ve even seen Pidge try to kill him.” With Keith’s accusing gaze, Pidge couldn’t hold back her tears anymore. “Don’t you see-”

Keith was cut off by the bang at the barracated glass windows of the outlet shop. All eyes shot to see the dead beginning to cluster at the front, pounding on the glass. All fighting about Lance came to a halt as Pidge and Hunk acted quickly to push display tables against the glass to buy more time. Windows bagn shattering under the pressure of the undead bodies piling up. Keith pulled out his knife from it’s holder and began to stab anything crawling through the broken glass. 

“Keith, we need to go now,” Hunk spoke through gritted teeth as him and pidge attempted to hold up the front door barrier. 

“Not without Lance!” Keith spoke as he backed towards the supply closet once again. 

“Keeeeeff..” Keith whipped around so fast everything went fuzzy for a moment, “keeth” Lance moaned as he desperately grabbed with his remaining arm. 

“Yes, yess Lance it’s Keith, I’m right here Lance I’m right here.” in one swift motion Keith used his knife to cut the rope that heald Lance back. 

“Keith no!” Pidge shreaked but her voice was lost over all of the moans of the dead flooding into the building. 

Keith felt teeth skink violently into his shoulder. The warmth of blood could be felt as it dripped down. Everything went foggy as Keith pulled Lance closer, clinging desperately in his last moments. The only fleeting thought in Keith’s mind as he fell cold was the feeling of Lance and being able to be home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge and Hunk make it out alive btw 
> 
> encase you were worried


End file.
